nightbroodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayld
On retail, Bayld is the standard currency of Adoulin (99 cap era). On NIGHTBROOD, Bayld is our kill-point system used to get gear that is unobtainable due to unimplemented content. This is a custom system for our server. Most Bayld earned will come from killing NMs. Your Bayld balance can be found under Currencies 2. Items will be removed from this list once content is implemented. Items may be added or modified without notice. Earning Bayld Bayld is obtained in various ways. Using Bayld Keturah in Bastok Mines (I-9) distributes gear for bayld rewards. To get items from Keturah, trade the amount of gil that corresponds to the item you want. Trade the same amount of gil a second time to confirm. Keturah will only take your gil once. You need enough bayld for your item for a successful purchase. Example: Trade 105 gil twice to Keturah to recieve Mars's Ring. Many items on the Bayld list have had their latent removed (example, Rose Strap). Rewards * Google sheet version, with included stats for each item. Perdu Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 1,{7,18425,"Perdu Blade"}, 2,{5,18717,"Perdu Bow"}, 3,{5,18718,"Perdu Crossbow"}, 4,{7,17741,"Perdu Hanger"}, 5,{7,18943,"Perdu Sickle"}, 6,{5,18588,"Perdu Staff"}, 7,{5,16602,"Perdu Sword"}, 8,{7,18491,"Perdu Voulge"}, 9,{5,18850,"Perdu Wand"}, Assault Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 10,{10,15688,"Amir Boots"}, Amir Armor Set 11,{10,14933,"Amir Kolluks"}, 12,{10,16062,"Amir Puggaree"}, 13,{10,15695,"Pln. Crackows"}, 14,{10,14940,"Pln. Dastanas"}, 15,{10,16069,"Pln. Qalansuwa"}, 16,{10,15690,"Yigit Crackows"}, Yigit Armor Set 17,{10,14935,"Yigit Gages"}, 18,{10,16064,"Yigit Turban"}, 19,{15,15604,"Amir Dirs"}, Pahluwan Armor Set 20,{15,14525,"Amir Korazin"}, 21,{15,15609,"Pln. Seraweels"}, 22,{15,14530,"Pln. Khazagand"}, 23,{15,15606,"Yigit Seraweels"}, 24,{15,14527,"Yigit Gomlek"}, Nyzul Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 25,{15,15733,"Askar Gambieras"}, Askar Korazin Set 26,{15,14983,"Askar Manopolas"}, 27,{15,16106,"Askar Zucchetto"}, 28,{15,15734,"Denali Gamashes"}, Denali Jacket Set 29,{15,14984,"Denali Wristbands"}, 30,{15,16107,"Denali Bonnet"}, 31,{15,15735,"Goliard Clogs"}, Goliard Saio Set 32,{15,14985,"Goliard Cuffs"}, 33,{15,16108,"Goliard Chapeau"}, 34,{25,15647,"Askar Dirs"}, 35,{25,14568,"Askar Korazin"}, 36,{25,15648,"Denali Kecks"}, 37,{25,14569,"Denali Jacket"}, 38,{25,15649,"Goliard Trews"}, 39,{25,14570,"Goliard Saio"}, Einherjar Einherjar Accessories Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 40,{20,16268,"Kubira Beads"}, 41,{20,16269,"Morganas Choker"}, 42,{20,15800,"Omega Ring"}, 43,{20,16267,"Ritter Gorget"}, 44,{20,15799,"Iota Ring"}, 45,{20,16229,"Gleemans Cape"}, 46,{20,15990,"Delta Earring"}, 47,{20,15911,"Buccaneers Belt"}, 48,{20,16228,"Aslan Cape"}, Odin Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 49,{30,17745,"Hofud"}, 50,{30,14577,"Valhalla Breastplate"}, 51,{30,16117,"Valhalla Helm"}, 52,{30,18121,"Valkyries Fork"}, Requiem of Sin Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 53,{20,18019,"X's Knife"}, 54,{10,18057,"Y's Scythe"}, 55,{20,18101,"Z's Trident"}, Fiat Lux Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 56,{40,16057,"Aesir Ear Pendant"}, 57,{20,11589,"Aesir Torque"}, 58,{20,11546,"Aesir Mantle"}, 59,{20,19163,"Nightfall"}, 60,{30,11501,"Nocturnus Helm"}, 61,{30,11354,"Nocturnus Mail"}, Wyrmking Decends Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 62,{40,17598,"Bahamuts Staff"}, 63,{40,15264,"Bahamuts Mask"}, 64,{15,18061,"Bahamuts Zaghnal"}, 65,{15,15599,"Bahamuts Hose"}, Misc Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 66,{20,16126,"Bowman's Mask"}, 67,{20,15744,"Bowman's Ledelsens"}, 68,{5,14999,"Vampiric Mitts"}, 69,{5,15745,"Vampiric Boots"}, 70,{10,15538,"Phi Necklace"}, -- Latent Always Active 71,{20,15786,"Divisor Ring"}, 72,{20,15798,"Epsilon Ring"}, -- Latent Always Active 73,{20,15794,"Omicron Ring"}, -- Latent Always Active 74,{20,15797,"Pi Ring"}, -- Latent Always Active 75,{20,15795,"Tau Ring"}, -- Latent Always Active 76,{25,15617,"Barbarossa's Zerehs"}, 77,{10,14943,"Barbarossa's Moufles"}, 78,{15,15839,"Antica Ring"}, 79,{15,11483,"Gnole Crown"}, 80,{20,16283,"Gnole Torque"}, 81,{15,16011,"Lycopodium Earring"}, 82,{10,16012,"Mamool Ja Earring"}, 83,{20,16250,"Mamool Ja Mantle"}, 84,{20,16035,"Altdorf's Earring"}, 85,{20,16036,"Wilhelm's Earring"}, 86,{15,16038,"Cassandra's Earring"}, 87,{15,16037,"Helenus's Earring"}, SCNM Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 88,{40,16159,"Zha'Go's Barbut"}, 89,{20,16160,"Ree's Headgear"}, 90,{40,16158,"Gnadbhod's Helm"}, 91,{30,11392,"Koschei Crackows"}, 92,{30,15034,"Stone Mufflers"}, Mythic weapons Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 93,{125,19007,"Death Penalty"}, 94,{125,19006,"Tizona"}, 95,{125,18989,"Terpsichore"}, 96,{125,18990,"Tupsimati"}, Absolute Virtue Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 101,{75,15458,"Ninurtas Sash"}, 102,{75,18245,"Aureole"}, 103,{50,17810,"Futsuno Mitama"}, 104,{50,15549,"Bellonas Ring"}, 105,{75,15548,"Mars's Ring"}, 106,{50,15550,"Minerva's Ring"}, 107,{5,18398,"Raphael's Rod"}, VNM Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 108,{20,15954,"Fierce Belt"}, 109,{20,11586,"Backlash Torque"}, 110,{20,16054,"Hirudinea Earring"}, 111,{5,19245,"Jinx Ampulla"}, 112,{20,15955,"Fatality Belt"}, 113,{20,11635,"Alert Ring"}, 114,{20,11544,"Veela Cape"}, 115,{5,16055,"Choreia Earring"}, 116,{5,11587,"Nyx Gorget"}, 117,{20,16056,"Pagondas Earring"}, 118,{5,16306,"Halting Stole"}, 119,{5,16307,"Repelling Collar"}, 120,{75,11632,"Karka Ring"}, 121,{40,11502,"Acubens Helm"}, 122,{40,11631,"Blobnag Ring"}, 123,{40,11585,"Beguiling Collar"}, 124,{40,11630,"Corneus Ring"}, 125,{5,15948,"Bobcat Belt"}, 126,{40,11634,"Veela Ring"}, 127,{40,19244,"Verthandi's Gem"}, 128,{75,11628,"Strigoi Ring"}, 129,{40,15953,"Marching Belt"}, 130,{40,15859,"Succor Ring"}, 131,{5,16151,"Leonine Mask"}, 132,{75,11633,"Galdr Ring"}, 133,{50,11629,"Zilant Ring"}, 134,{50,14162,"Agronas Leggings"}, 135,{20,19236,"Hightail Bullet"}, Imperial Standing Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 138,{20,15810,"Luzaf's Ring"}, Abjurations Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 143,{10,2429,"Phantasmal Abj - Head"}, 144,{10,2430,"Phantasmal Abj - Body"}, 145,{10,2431,"Phantasmal Abj - Hands"}, 146,{10,2432,"Phantasmal Abj - Legs"}, 147,{10,2433,"Phantasmal Abj - Feet"}, 148,{20,2434,"Hadean Abj - Head"}, 149,{20,2435,"Hadean Abj - Body"}, 150,{20,2436,"Hadean Abj - Hands"}, 151,{20,2437,"Hadean Abj - Legs"}, 152,{20,2438,"Hadean Abj - Feet"}, Waking the beast Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 153,{20,14931,"Carbuncle's Cuffs"}, 154,{20,18063,"Garuda's Sickle"}, 155,{20,17192,"Ifrit's Bow"}, 156,{20,18109,"Leviathan's Couse"}, 157,{20,18404,"Ramuh's Mace"}, 158,{20,17711,"Shiva's Shotel"}, 159,{20,18021,"Titan's Baselarde"}, Crafting gear Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 160,{50,10948,"Carver's Torque"}, 161,{50,10950,"Goldsmith's Torque"}, 162,{50,10955,"Culinarian's Torque"}, 163,{50,10949,"Smithy's Torque"}, 164,{50,10952,"Tanner's Torque"}, 165,{50,10951,"Weaver's Torque"}, 166,{50,10953,"Boneworker's Torque"}, 167,{50,10954,"Alchemist's Torque"}, Cursed gear Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name --Hadean Set(Shadow/Valkyrie) 195,{10,2449,"Cursed Hat"}, 196,{10,2451,"Cursed Coat"}, 197,{10,2453,"Cursed Cuffs"}, 198,{10,2455,"Cursed Trews"}, 199,{10,2457,"Cursed Clogs"}, --Phantasmal Set(Shadow/Valkyrie) 200,{10,2439,"Cursed Helm"}, 201,{10,2441,"Cursed Breastplate"}, 202,{10,2443,"Cursed Gauntlets"}, 203,{10,2445,"Cursed Cuishes"}, 204,{10,2447,"Cursed Sabatons"}, WotG Formor NMs Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 205,{40,15057,"Bricta's Cuffs"}, 206,{30,16302,"Bloodbead Gorget"}, 207,{40,16376,"Bahram Cuisses"}, 208,{30,11411,"Shrewd Pumps"}, 209,{30,11410,"Setanta's Ledelsens"}, Einherjar Materials Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 210,{2,2465,"Rubber Cap"}, 211,{2,2466,"Rubber Harness"}, 212,{2,2467,"Rubber Gloves"}, 213,{2,2468,"Rubber Chausses"}, 214,{2,2469,"Rubber Soles"}, 215,{2,2470,"Nethereye Chain"}, 216,{2,2471,"Netherfield Chain"}, 217,{2,2472,"Netherspirit Chain"}, 218,{2,2473,"Nethercant Chain"}, 219,{2,2474,"Netherpact Chain"}, Limbus Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 250,{30,15240,"Homam Zucchetto"}, Homam Set 251,{50,14905,"Homam Manopolas"}, 252,{50,14488,"Homam Corazza"}, 253,{75,15576,"Homam Cosciales"}, 254,{75,15661,"Homam Gambieras"}, 255,{30,15241,"Nashira Turban"}, Nashira Set 256,{50,14906,"Nashira Gages"}, 257,{50,14489,"Nashira Manteel"}, 258,{75,15577,"Nashira Seraweels"}, 259,{75,15662,"Nashira Crackows"}, Apocalypse Nigh Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 260,{75,15962,"Static Earring"}, 261,{75,15963,"Magnetic Earring"}, 262,{75,15964,"Hollow Earring"}, 263,{75,15965,"Ethereal Earring"}, Allied Note amour Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 264,{30,16148,"Cobra Unit Cap"}, Cobra Harness Set 265,{50,14590,"Cobra Unit Harness"}, 266,{30,15011,"Cobra Unit Mittens"}, 267,{30,16317,"Cobra Unit Subligar"}, 268,{30,15757,"Cobra Unit Leggings"}, 269,{30,16146,"Iron Ram Sallet"}, Iron Ram Hauberk Set 270,{50,14588,"Iron Ram Hauberk"}, 271,{30,15009,"Iron Ram Dastanas"}, 272,{30,16315,"Iron Ram Hose"}, 273,{30,15755,"Iron Ram Greaves"}, 274,{30,16147,"Fourth Haube"}, Fourth Brunne Set 275,{40,14589,"Fourth Brunne"}, 276,{30,15010,"Fourth Hentzes"}, 277,{30,16316,"Fourth Schoss"}, 278,{30,15756,"Fourth Schuhs"}, Misc 2 Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 280,{300,26406,"Kupo Shield"}, 281,{75,28425,"Salire Belt"}, 282,{75,27599,"Dew Silk Cape +1"}, 283,{75,11543,"Hecate's Cape"}, 284,{40,19048,"Reign Grip"}, 285,{50,15831,"Fenian Ring"}, 286,{60,28272,"Adsilio Boots +1"}, Costume weapons and armor Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 289,{30,18464,"Ark Tachi"}, 290,{30,18545,"Ark Tabar"}, 291,{30,18912,"Ark Sabar"}, 292,{30,18563,"Ark Scythe"}, 293,{30,18913,"Ark Sword"}, 294,{75,20694,"Fermion Sword"}, 295,{75,21693,"Irradiance Blade"}, 296,{75,20514,"Aphelion Knuckles"}, 297,{40,10384,"Cumulus Masque"}, 298,{75,25726,"Kupo Suit"}, 299,{75,25645,"Kupo Masque"}, 300,{35,27911,"Chocobo Suit"}, 301,{25,27765,"Chocobo Masque"}, 302,{35,25776,"Black Chocobo Suit"}, 303,{25,25585,"Black Chocobo Cap"}, 304,{30,25738,"Maat Unity Shirt"}, 305,{40,26956,"Poroggo Coat"}, Allied Note / Assault / Besieged Misc ''--Latent always active on of the following items:'' Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 315,{60,11588,"Mercenary Major Charm"}, 316,{50,15936,"Earthy Belt"}, 317,{150,19041,"Rose Strap"}, 318,{100,15844,"Patronus Ring"}, 319,{60,11545,"Fourth Mantle"}, 320,{75,16258,"Arrestor Mantle"}, 321,{100,16292,"Bull Necklace"}, 322,{60,18735,"Sonia's Plectrum"}, 323,{100,18734,"Sturm's Report"}, 324,{50,15967,"Temple Earring"}, 325,{50,19042,"Ariesian Grip"}, 326,{50,16082,"Volunteer's Khud"}, 327,{40,15710,"Volunteer's Nails"}, 328,{50,18689,"Volunteer's Dart"}, 329,{50,15622,"Mercenary's Trousers"}, 330,{75,16222,"Mercenary's Mantle"}, 331,{40,15882,"Storm Belt"}, 332,{50,15883,"Storm Sash"}, 333,{75,15774,"Storm Ring"}, 334,{50,15968,"Storm Loop"}, 335,{75,15807,"Balrahn's Ring"}, 336,{50,15808,"Ulthalam's Ring"}, 337,{50,15809,"Jalzahn's Ring"}, 338,{90,15773,"Imperial Ring"}, Salvage accessories ''--Latent always active on of the following items:'' Gil - Required Bayld - ItemID - Item Name 339,{20,15988,"Beta Earring"}, 340,{20,15987,"Epsilon Earring"}, 341,{20,15986,"Eta Earring"}, 342,{20,15989,"Gamma Earring"}, 343,{20,15985,"Sigma Earring"}, 344,{10,15535,"Chi Necklace"}, 345,{10,15537,"Kappa Necklace"}, 346,{10,15534,"Mu Necklace"}, 347,{10,15536,"Rho Necklace"}, 348,{20,15796,"Psi Ring"}, 349,{20,15903,"Ksi Sash"}, 350,{20,15902,"Lambda Sash"}, 351,{20,15900,"Nu Sash"}, 352,{20,15904,"Theta Sash"}, 353,{20,15901,"Zeta Sash"}, Category:Custom content